Summer To Remember
by love00me
Summary: Max is going to Florida for the summer and she meets a guy name Fang. They spent everyday she was there together. But what will happen if Max has to leave? I know the summary sucks, but i'm kinda new at this. plz read?
1. You Get a Slap in The Face (:

Summer To Remember

Summary: Max is going to Florida for the summer and she meets a guy name Fang. They spent everyday she was there together. But what will happen if Max has to leave because of Fang? I know the summary sucks, but i'm kinda new at this. plz read? ALL HUMAN

-Author's Note-

This is my first fanfic... So it might not be the best. :) Please tell me if you like it or not and you can give me some tips. Thanks!

~~Maz's POV~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP is all I could hear. It was also my alarm clock telling me to get my lazy body off my cozy, warm bed. I checked my phone for any messages. Woah! There was at leat 50! Half of them were from my best friend Ella. The other half is from my boyfriend, Dylan. Which I'm having problems with... I don't think we are gonna last. I might just break up with him today.

Messages from Jessie:

Ella: hey! r u up yet?!

Ella: gues wat today is?!

Ella: last day of scool! yea

Ella: im guesin u still asleep...

Ella: so wat r u wearing today?

Messages from Dylan:

Dylan: hey beautiful. las day of scool today. wat r u doin? i miss u.

Dylan: u want me to pik u up today fo scool?

Dylan: im waiting outside. let me in

Of course he's here. Why can't he understand that I'm going with Ella today? He never listens! I've been hearing rumors about him and this girl name Lissa kissing and stuff. I grabbed my phone and texted him.

Max: i told u tht im goin with Ella today.

He replied quickly.

Dylan: when? im here so come down!

Max: i told u yesterday remember?! :/

Dylan: oh. hurry just come down!

Max: no. im goin with Ella. i promised her. besides i need to talk to her bout somethin.

Dylan: fine. im leaving. bye babe.

Max: see ya.

I quickly got off of bed and ran to my closet. Hmm. What to wear today. I picked out my usuals, jeans and a t-shirt. I got changed and made my hair into a high pontail. I ran downstairs and saw my mom sittting in the living room.

"Morning mom!" I greeted her.

"Morning sweetie, you're going to be late. Ella's outside waiting for you."

"Bye mom!" I kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Ella was waiting for me in her mini cooper.

"Hey!" Ella said as I got in the car.

"Hey, we need to talk about Dylan," I replied.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I think I'm going to break up with him today. I don't trust him anymore and he doesn't even care about what I think!"

Ella was silent for a moment but then she burst out laughing. I was confused.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never break up. I always hated him anyways. He's a jerk, bastard, excuse my words" Ella said while trying to keep a straight face. I almost forgot that Ella never liked Dylan.

"I think you picked the right choice of words!" I laughed.

We talked some more about how Dylan was a jerk and all until we arrived at school. I saw Dylan with his group of friends and Lissa as we pulled up to the parking lot. Okay, this is it, time to dump him. I quickly got out of the car and walked over to him.

"We're breaking up" I told him.

"What?!" he sounded surprised and shocked.

"I SAID WE ARE BREAKING UP" I forgot there was a crowd around us. I did the thing I've always wanted to do and slapped Dylan in the face.

"Oh and that was for cheating on me" I just walked away casually before Dylan could say anything. That felt good to slap him. Luckily today was the last day and then I get to go to Florida! My first period was about to start so I had to be superman for a moment and basically flew to my class.

-Author's Note-

I know know this was super short, but I promise I will write a longer story next time. But if you guys don't like it then I'll probably start a different story... Review PLEASE? (:


	2. Meeting Him

**Summer To Remember **

**Chapeter 2: Meeting Him**

**-Author's Note-**

**You guys are the best! Thanks for the aweomse reviews! So I promised you that I would write a longer chapeter, so here it is. Oh yeah they're riding in first class cause Max's parents are pretty rich.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter. I don't own Maxium Ride. But I wish I did. :) I don't know anything in here. **

**~~Max's POV~~**

Just five more minutes until I can leave this boring place. You probably know where.

"Class thank you for your amazing behaviors this year! I hope you all have a fun summer!" my teacher exclaimed. The bell rang and everybody shoved each other so they can start their summer. I went outside to find Ella. I spotted Ella standing next to her car. I strolled over to her and got in.

"Oh my gosh! Summer is here! I can't wait to get it started. I can't believe we're going to Florida! Ahhhhh" Ella screamed as she got in the car. Yep, she's going with us too. We convinced my mom to let her go with us cause I would be so bored without her. In matter of minutes we arrived at my house. My mom is still at work but she'll be back in 30 minutes cause our plane leaves in 2 hours. Ella dropped me off so she could go get her suitcases at her house. I walked inside my large house that we just moved to. My suitcase was already packed so I decided to make myself a little snack.

*Time Skips*

Do you get excited when you are boarding a plane? I do. It's strange but I always like it. After we found our seats, I chose to sit by the window and Ella sat next to me. My mom and Jeb (my step father) sat next to us. I made myself comfortable for the five hours flight. A guy walked on the plane and sat in the seat right behind me and Ella.

"Did you see that guy?! OMG he's so hot!" Ella whispered in my ear. I had to admit that he was pretty cute so I nodded my head.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please buckle your seatbelts and get ready for take off," the captain ordered. We did as we were told. I turned my head slightly so I could see him. I saw him smirking at me, so I kept my head straight. The plane is in the sky by now and today was a beautiful day. I tried to sleep but 'somebody' behind us where make so much noises. I did the one thing that came to my mind, I turned around and asked him.

"Can you please stop make noises and stop kicking my chair. Thanks!"

He just looked at me and smirked his insanely cute smirk. "One, I'm watching a movie and the noise is coming from the girl next to you. Two, I'm not kicking your chair, my brother is" he said. I saw a little boy next to him that I now just noticed.

"Oh sorry" I replied. Before I could think of anything else, I blurted out the thing that was on my mind for a long time. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know my name?" he asked back.

"Umm, well we're going to be here for at least like four more hours, so why not? It's not like I'm going to stalk you or something,"

He stared at me for a while and finally answered me "It's Fang". What kind of name is that? But it does kind of describe him...

"Nice name" I lied. "My name is Max" I told him. Fang nodded at me. I didn't have anythign else to say so I just turned around. Ella was too busy with her fashion blog so I decided to leaver her alone. There's nothing else to do, so I fell asleep.

*Time Skips Again*

"MAX! WAKE UP! WE ARE HERE!" Ella screamed into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. People were leaving the plane and mom, Jeb, Ella, including me were the only ones still in our seats. I got up and grabbed by bag next to me. Ella followed me with mom and Jeb. We went to get our suitcases before renting a car. Jeb drove us to our hotel which is pretty fancy if I say so myself. I was in the lobby when I spotted 'him'. Guess who! Did you guess yet? Yep, it's Fang. I ducked down to the planet that was standing next to me. Why was he here? I stood up from my spot and tried to walk over to my family and Ella which were at the counter checking in, but failed to do that.

"Max?!" Fang yelled. I squinced, oh no, here comes the questions. I forced my body around to face him.

"Oh hey..." I gave him a quick wave.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"About that I'm here with my family" I pointed to my family staring at us.

"Who's this?" my mom cutted into our conversation. Oh I love my mom!

"This is Fang, I met him on the plane," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Fang," my mom greeted him.

"Okay, let's go to our room now" I suggested. I dragged mom and Ella to the elevator. Jeb pushed the the 12th floor (which is the top floor) button. I waved to Fang before the elevator's door closed.

"So, you made a new friend" Jeb said.

"Fang is not a friend. We just met on the plane" I quickly stated.

"Are you sure?" Ella wriggled her eyebrows at me. Somebody help me! This is going to be a LONG summer! The elevator's door slid open and I sprinted to the first bedroom I could find. I flopped on the bed which is so soft and very big. Ahhh I think I could stay here the whole trip. I don't know how I fell asleep but when I woke up it was already dark.

**-Author's Note-**

**Okay, so this chapter is not my best but I just wanted to write one cause you guys are so awesome! Thanks for the amazing reviews. You should've seen me when I got my first review. I think I got a bruise from being so happy. Lol. Anyways the next chapter will have some Fax in it. Plz review.. Plllleeeaaassseee? Btw it's like 10:30 PM right now and I have to be up at 5:30 AM tomorrow for school. I don't know if the words are spelled correctly or wrong cause I'm too lazy to check. Byee. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Leave Me Alone

**Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 3: Leave Me Alone **

**-Author's Note-**

**I just want to thank you to all the reviewers out there! Thank you so much for reviewing and liking my story! ^_^ Oh gosh... Btw, I have tons of homework to do and Christmas is coming up so I might be really busy. Oh the next chapter will have some of Fang's POV too. Anyways enough about me, here's the story! :) ALMOST FORGOT! I AM WRITING THIS WHILE MY EYELIDS ARE HALF OPEN SO THE SPELLING MIGHT BE OFF.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or anything in this.**

**~~Max's POV~~**

I looked over at the clock that was beside my bed. Great, it's 11:30 PM, I slept for almost 3 hours! I checked my phone to see if there are any messages and there were a ton! Pretty much all were from Dylan... Which I don't want to read right now. Ella texted me to come to her room at 8:00 but it's already 10 so I don't want to bother her. But I don't mind getting up for food! I rolled out of the bed and made my way to the kitchen. There was a plate waiting for me on the counter. Hamburger, fries, and chocolate chip cookies, my favorites. The cookies were good but not like my mom's. Only 10:30. What should I do? Oh I know! Pool time! I don't care if it's 10 or 11, I'm going swimming! I scanned the room for my suitcase. Ah! I rumged thorugh all my things and finally found my swimsuit. Which is only a black bikini. I quickly put it on and wrapped myself in my towel. The elevator was the only way down so I had to take that. I hate being in the elevator alone with the elevator music... It somehow always gives me the shiver. *Dings*

The doors opend to reveal a empty hallway. I poked my head to see if anyone was there. Yep, no one. I had some troubles finding the pool and of course I had to run into the last person I wanted to see while I was reading signs.

"I feel like you're stalking me," Fang said.

"I'm here with my family, and it just so happen that we will be staying in the same hotel with each other," I snapped back.

"I'm just kidding, don't need to rip my freaking face off," Fang smirked his ridicoluos smirks.

"Sorry, and do you know where the pool is?" I asked.

"Why are going swimming at 11:00 clock at night?"

"Cause I want to"

Fang stared at me for a minute and said, "I'm going to the pool to, walk with me,"

At first I didn't want to follow him, but he's seems cool. Besides, I can always out run him. We were silent for the whole walk until we were at the pool.

"Why are you stil here?" I asked Fang.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to the pool too?" He asked back.

"But I don't want you here,"

"You don't own the pool,"

"Well you don't own it either!"

"Uh I think I do,"

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

"It means that my dad owns the place,"

I am speechless. His dad own the hotel!? What! I might've sat there and gaped at him for what seems like and hour.

"MAX!" Fang said.

"Uh? Um yeah,"

I think I just went into another gaping stage. Cause there was Fang shirtless, his body glowing. I finally snapped out of it and found Fang staring at me.

"You think I'm sexy," Fang said while smirking.

"Uh no," that was a total lie. I think he looks like a frickin' Abercombie model!

"Sure," he dived into the water. I made the time he was still in the water to get out of my towel and went over to the hottub. The hottub was the perfect tempature. Not too hot or too cold. I closed my eyes for a second and then the water started moving. It was Fang coming in to sit in the hottub with me. I quickly got up and jumped into the pool because I did not want to be anywhere near him. Guess what he did AGAIN? This time I just stayed in the pool cause it large enough so I wouldn't have to see his glorious body.

"I'm going back to my room. Bye," I said as I quickly got out of the pool and grabbed my towel. I ran to the inviting warmth of the hotel, before I closed the door I glanced back at Fang getting out of the pool. Time to go! I pressed the elevator button. Come on! *Ding* I swiftly got in but Fang was too fast and had to put his hand through. NO NO NO NO! He stepped and stood beside me. I forgot to tell you that there was another room on the top floor and I'm guessing it was FAng's cause he pressed the top floor too. PLEASE GO FASTER! I BEG YOU ELEVATOR. *Ding* The dumbest mistake I ever made my entire life is this right now. I had to be a clumsy person and tripped over the carpet as I was getting out. Luckily, I mean NOT luckily Fang me caught with his strong muscle arms. Stop thinking about him! Argh.

"Why are you in such a hurry Max?" he asked me. "Is it because you couldn't take the hotness of my body?"

"Pfft, not. I was cold and tired. Duh," I said. He smiled at me and went into his room. What a weirdo. I hope I don't have to see him around anymore...

*Morning*

"MAX! WAKE UP!" Ella screamed in my ear. I slightly opened my eyes and there she was jumping on my bed. "Your mom and Jeb are out today, they said that we can go anywhere but make sure to be back at 6 for dinner," Ella explained. I have her a nod and closed my eyes again.

"Max! Wake up! I want to go to the pool!"

"Fine. Just because I'm feeling happy today,"

"Yay!" Ella ran to her room to get her stuff. I put on my bikini ame had top over it. I ordered some breakfast from the hotel. I have to say that the food is pretty good. paella walked in the room all glammed out like her usual self. I grabbed a water bottle and my iPod and phone with me.

"Ella do you have the key to the room?"

"Yeah,"

We made to the pool without any troubles. But at the pool... Of course he had to be a frickin' lifeguard. Seriously?

"Omg Max! There's that Fang guy! And he's looking smexy!" Ella whispered in my ear. She pulled me to the other side where Fang was.

"Ella! Do you have that big hat?"

"Yeah it's in here. Do you want to wear it?"

"Yes!" Ella pulled out the biggest hat I've ever seen in my entire life. This will be perfect, i can hide myself with this.

"Hey I'm gonna go swimming for a lititle bit" Ella said.

"Okay. I'm gonna listen to music," I replied. I grabbed and my iPod and turned the music on. Time for a tan! I pulled the hat over my face. But there was somebody blocking the sun. I looked up and all I see is a male figure.

"Hey Max," I recognize that voice drool anywhere. It was Dylan. I sat up quickly.

"Why are you here?!" I frantically asked him.

"I miss you and I wanted to spend talks time with you,"

"We broke up remember?! Actually I broke up with you. Just go back to your cheating life,"

"But I miss you babe, please forgive me?" He touched my arms. I quickly stood away from him.

"DYLAN I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to get closer to me but I got away. Ella was walking to me.

"MAX! DYLAN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ella screamed.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Dylan screamed back. Ella was next to me by then.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T GO MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE ON YOU ANNIVERSY!"

"Take this somewhere else. There are kids here," Fang chimed in. We all turned and see him standing beside us.

"NO! I WANT TO BE WITH MAX," Dylan replied.

"Dylan I said that WE ARE OVER!" He ran over to me and tried to kiss me but Fang was there to stop him.

"She said she doesn't want to see you. Leave her alone," Fang warned.

"She's my girlfriend and let go of me,"

"I'm pretty sure she said that she's not your 'girlfriend' anymore,"

I could see Dylan's face getting pretty red. I swear his face was about to blow. He threw a punch at Fang which kinda made him stumble. Fang got back his balance and punched Dylan back. Dylan fell into with a big splash.

"You're not allowed in this hotel anymore. And don't even think aboit going near Max again," Fang said. He sounded like he owned me or something... He called a sub lifeguard and went back into the hotel. Me and Ella got out stuff and followed him. Dylan was getting out of the pool and was running towards us.

"RUN!" I yelled. Fang was waiting in the elevator so we ran towards that. Please close, please close! Yes!

"Thanks," I said. Fang nodded at me. We rode up to the top floor. I tripped over the carpet again, and Fang caught me AGAIN. I smiled at him. There was a little bruise from the punch near his eyes.

"Umm Max.. Hehe funny story, you see I kinda lost the key," Ella said.

"But Ella! What are we going to do now?"

"You can hang with me until your parents get home," Fang suggested.

"No that's okay," I replied back.

"Sure! Why not!" Ella agreed. Thanks Ella, you've made my day so much better! Note the sarcastic there. We walked into Fang's pent house (I guess where calling it that). It was nice. I guess he takes care of his little brother too. Fang grabbed a ice bag from the fridge for his now swollen eye. I feel bad for the dude. I mean if he haven't chimed in then he won't be hurt. But he did kinda save me from the douchbag. I must've been thinking too hard cause Ella and Fang were watching a movie. I joined them and sat next to Ella. Fang was sitting in an armchair with the ice bag over his eye. Then someone interrupted our movie.

"Nick! Get changed we're going to dinner,"

-Authors Note-

im so sorry it took me so long to update. there's so much things going on. like the news if you have been watching. that put me in a very sad mood so I haven't be able to write anything. I might be like this for a long time so I'll try to update as much as as I can. :) My heart goes out to the victims and families.


	4. Join Us For Dinner?

**Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 4: Join Us For Dinner?**

**-Author's Note-**

**Alright, so I been crying and stuff. Also please go check Mike Posner's new song called Heaven,and I'd like to say that I am so grateful to be alive and happy. There are people in the world that are suffering. Appreciate the things you have and be happy that you're still alvie. Anyways... I want to thank you for all the reviews. (: They've kept me happy and in writing spirit so here's the next chpater. It's going to be a short one, but I wanted to update at least more than 1 time this week. Next chapter will be much longer. IMPORTANT!**

**I'M GOING TO CHANGE ELLA INTO MAX'S SISTER. I THINK IT WILL MAKE THE STORY MUCH EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE. (:**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't MR. **

**~*~Fang's POV~*~**

"Nick! Get changed we're going to dinner," my mom came in and said. Max and Ella froze in their seats and glared at me. The moment my mom saw Max and Ella she became quiet and stopped in her tracks.

"Mom, Max and Ella lost their key to the penthouse next door so I let them come in," I explained.

"Oh. Nice to meet you girls," she tried to sound welcoming.

"It's nice to meet you too," Max said. I could tell that this is a very awkward. "My mom texted me that they're home, so I think I'm going to go. It was also really nice to meet you," Max said. My mom smiled at her.

"Alright, we'll see you around,"

Ella and Max went to their penthouse. After they left, my mom decided to give me a lecture about how I shouldn't let strangers come into my penthouse blah blah blah. But Max wasn't a stranger, I feel like I known her for a long time. I took a shower to rinse off the pool water and saw my bruise. Wow, I can't believe my mom haven't noticed the bruise. Probably because of my hair. I chose a blue shirt with some dark jeans. I know, I know, I'm suppose to wear a black shirt and jeans but my mom said NO to that when I'm around her. She did let me keep the converse. I walked out into the living room to see my two brothers and sister sitting on the couch. Where's the other sister?

"Oh my gosh! HI FANG! YOU LOOK SO NICE!" my mom exclaimed. Everybody turned to look at me. OH GREAT.

"Yeah Fangy-Poo, you look so nice," Iggy teased me. Iggy is my younger brother by 2 years. I'm 18, he's 16.

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically. Iggy, Gasman, and Angel laughed. Gazzy and Angel are twins. Then there's Nudge who isn't her yet. My mom got divorced 2 years ago and married Nudge's dad. My dad owns the hotel and he was nice enough to let us stay here. Anyways enough about that.

"WE'RE HERE!" Nudge yelled. Perfect timing, they're here!

"Okay, let's go to dinner already," Iggy complained. Everybody agreed. You know what else was the perfect timing?Max's family going out the door the same time as us.

"Valencia? Is that you?" my mom asked.

"Oh my gosh! Andrea! It's so good to see you!" Max's mom replied. The two hugged each other.

"It's been so long I haven't seen you! Would you like to join us for dinner? I want to talk to about so much stuff!" my invited them. I'm done. Nope. Not going to dinner.

"Oh sure!" Max's mom said. This is just perfect. Just perfect, I tell you. We all walked to the elevator and crammed ourselves in there. Guess who I get to stand by? The oh so great Max. She was wearing a some jeans and a top that she probably doesn't like. I had to admit that she looked cute in it. I think it belongs to Ella. No! I was not checking her out... Shut Up. We made it to the hotel's restaurant and got seated. Max was sitting across from me. Her face down and not even paying attention to anybody. Ella and Nudge were talking, so was mom and Velencia.

This is going to be boring...

**-Author's Note-**

**I wanted to do this so long but I have gotten to it. Oh yeah the weekends are coming up so ill be writing longer chapters. Back to the thing I was about to do. Thank you to these reviewers for being awesome and reviewing my story. Also to all who favorited an followed my story. **

**• Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover**

**• wishing. to. be. free**

**• GiraffeMiss **

**• miss. anonymous **

**• dreams-and-schemes86 **

**• some guest reviewers (: **

**• 13Swifty **

**• Sashaaa **

**• appleten10 **

**• lllovebooks **

**• craziaddict **

**• LoudNProud **

**• AlwaysLookinUp**

**Sorry if I got your pen name wrong. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Oh and ill PM some of you pretty soon, so watch out for that! XOXO**


	5. Dinner? Movies?

**Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 5: Dinner? Movies? **

**-Author's Note-**

**Wow! We are already at chapter 5?! AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ELLA IS OFFICIALLY MAX'S SISTER. IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE BECAUSE I CAN USE NUDGE AS ELLA'S BEST FRIEND BLAH BLAH BLAH. Oh and the brother that was on the plane with Fang was his half brother (which belongs to his dad and his step mom). I noticed this story is in the summer and we're in winter right now. I guess I really miss summer. haha.. That's all I had to say... So HERE'S THE STORY! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. Sucks tho, I wish I did. **

**~*~Max's POV~*~**

I was looking down at my shoes. I don't want to be here right now. I can see Fang staring at me. Please look away... Even worse, my mom knows his mom! What a perfect day... First the ex boyfriend comes, then the reunion of the moms! Woohoo! Please tell me you knew that was sarcastic. At least Ella is having a good time with Fang's sister (I'm guessing).

"MAX!" Ella interuppted my thoughts. "Order!"

I scanned my menu quickly. "Oh, umm can I have the chicken alfredo?"

The waiter jotted it down and left. I'm still quiet until my mom introduced me to Fang's mom.

"This is my daughters, Max and Ella," she said pointing to each one of us.

"Nick and Max are friends right?" Fang's mom asked.

"Yes! I believe they are!" my mom replied. I smiled at both of them and went back to my staring contest with my shoe. I finally looked up to see if our food was here but caught Fang's eyes before I could look away. We were staring at each other. In the middle of our family. Just like that. By the time we stopped staring at each other, our food was here. My alfredo was still hot so I waited for a couple mintues before I stuff my mouth. The first bite was good, so was the other bites... It seems like my mom and Ella was having a great time. They were laughing and chatting away with their new friend or old friend.

"Would you like to go see a movie with us at the theather?" Fang's mom asked.

"If you don't mind! We've been wanting to go see the new movie for long time," my mom said.

"Oh me too! Ok great! We can go then!"

"Perfect!"

Oh no no no. I absolutely do not want to spend time with Fang anymore. "Mom, can I go back to our room? I'm really tired." I lied.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, here's our room key. Now don't loose this one,"

"I didn't loose it. Ella did!"

"Hey! Don't blame on me!" Ella said.

"Okay girls, stop fighting. Here Max, go back to our room and stay there. DO NOT GO ANYWHERE ELSE. Do you understand me?" my mom said. Handing me the keys.

"Yes mother," I replied in a sweet voice.

"Now you promise that you will stay in our room. I don't want Dylan coming to see you ever again," my mom said. Yep, I told her about Dylan.

"Nick can take her back to your room, if you would like," Fang's mom offered.

"Oh no, we dont want to bother you and your family too much," my mom declined.

"I'm sure Fang won't mind. Right honey?" She said looking at Fang.

"It's fine. I can walk back to my room myself, it's not like Dylan is going to be here." I quickly said.

"I thinK Fang is going with you," my mom glared at me. There's no way I can say no now. I was hoping for Fang to say no, but I can't count on him...

"Let's go," Fang stood up and said. I had no choice but accept his offer.

"Bye mom," I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. Me and Fang walked silently to the elevator. But I decided to take the stairs, I turned my directions to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked.

"I want to take the stairs," I replied with a smirk.

"You don't want to take the stairs," he warned.

"Why not? Are you scared Fang?" I teased. I opened the doors to the stairs and looked up. I think I know why Fang said that now. The unwinding stairs to become longer. Even worse, our floor was on the top floor. I sighed and started my journey up. Fang didn't follow me though. Why isn't he following me?

* * *

**~*~Fang's POV~*~**

She decided to take the stairs, but I didn't want to. So I waited for her to start her climb. She looked back at me probably wondering why I'm not following her. Well, you see I made that mistake once. It took me about 10 minutes just to climb the stairs, even running. If you don't know, I am a very lazy person. I slowly strolled over to the elevator cause it will take her longer.

"FANG! WAIT!" I tuned around to see my dad running towards me with my brother, Jaxon.

"I need you to take Jaxon for tonight. Lily is in labor right now," he explained. Lily is my step mom. He handed me Jaxon.

"Thanks Nick"

I nodded and Jaxon waved bye to him. The elevator was waiting for me to get on. I stepped in with Jaxon in arms.

"Hey Jaxon! What do you want to do tonight?" I asked him. He's only 2 1/2 years old and he's a pretty smart kid.

"Nemo!" he screamed.

"Okay, Finding Nemo it is,"

*Ding* I didn't see Max anywhere. I grabbed the stairs door and opened it. I peered down to see if she's there. I could hear her footsteps coming up but I can't see her anywhere.

"MAX!" I hollered down.

"YEAH?!" she hollered back. She was fine so I head to my suite.

"Max?" Jaxon said.

"She's a friend," I said. Wait, did I just said that Max was my friend?! What is going on with me today? I placed Jaxon on the couch before putting on Finding Nemo. I left him on the couch so I could go check if Max made it up yet. There she was standing by her door.

"I warned you," I said.

"I know. I just wanted an exercise," Max said trying hide her panting. I gave her smirk.

"Sure you did Max,"

"I swear did. I usually go on a run in the mornings, but I didn't get to this morning," she lied.

"Cool, you want to go on a run with me tomorrow then?" I joked.

"Why not?" she replied. What? No. I didn't think she would say yes.

"Okay, give me your number so I can text you what time we're going," I said. Shit! Did I just asked her for her number? Now she going to think i'm a creep or something.

"Phone?"

"What?"

"Give me your phone so I can put in my number,"

I reached in my pocket for my phone. I handed her it and she added her number.

* * *

**~*~Max's POV~*~**

****I did not know what I was doing when I gave Fang my number... I repeat I did not know. I put in my number and handed him back his iPhone.

"Bye," I said. Fang just turned around and went back into his room. I had the keys in my hand so I opened the door to our suite. It was cold, but not freezing. I didn't care cause this is how I like it. I skipped to my room. Why was I skipping? This day had been a really weird day... I changed into my pjs, which is a short with a t-shirt that said 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!'. Hmm, there's not really nothing to do. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned on the tv to see what was on. I stopped at 'Cake Boss'. My favorite cake show! I don't know why I like it so much, but I do. I got comfortable on the couch. I need a blanket. I ran to my room and grabbed the blanket that was on the bed. It was just a soft blanket. Like the ones they put at the end of your bed. I made myself cozy on the couch. Got my phone next to me and the remote. Perfect.

*Ding*

I checked my phone. Please don't be Dylan. It was a unknown number.

_Unknown: I will get you back Max. _

Great, it was Dylan. I didn't want to talk to him so I just left it there.

*Ding* Not again! Wait this is different. It was numbers.

_(***)***-****: hey. Fang. _

__Before I replied, I added his number to my phone.

_Max: hey. i thought we're going tomorrow :?_

__A few minutes passed.

_Fang: yea. i just wanted to see if it works_

_Max: oh kk _

He didn't reply. I was really bored so I texted him again.

_Max: dylan just texted me again_

__A few more minutes passed.

_Fang: seriously? if he texts u one more time, tell me. cause im will find his ass and beat the hell out of him_

_Max: ok_

_Fang: r u ok? _

_Max: yup _

_Fang: ok_

_Max: can i come over? im scared._

_**HEHE CLIFF HANGER(ish)! :D**  
_

**-Author's Note-**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! THIS YEAR HAD BEEN SO FAST FOR ME! AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALREADY 2013! WELL I HOPED YOU GUYS HAD AN AN AWESOME HOLIDAY SEASON! I KNOW I DID! WHAT ARE/DID DOING FOR NEW YEARS? **

* * *

**I had to put * for Fang's number because I didn't want to make up any number. Plus I was too lazy, haha. Thanks for reviewing! Please review this chapter to let me know if you like this story. Um I think I might start another story, but don't worry this one will keep going. I've been thinking about it. Also sorry it took me so long to update! I had to do so much stuff last week. That's all for now! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. What?

**Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 6: What?**

**-Author's Note-**

**Am I in trouble for not updating? Sorry! I haven't been able to write any because I was way too busy with school and everything. One little thing I didn't mention is that I got hooked on Pretty Little Liars. I just finished season 1 and 2. Now I have to get started on season 3. This one is going to be short one. Sorry about that, but I just wanted to write a quick one. I have tons to do this week... Anyways, in the last chapter I said that I might start a new story. Don't worry I am not deleting this story though. K, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Everybody knows (:**

* * *

**~~Fang's POV~~**

_Max: can i come over? im scared. _

What? Why would she want to come over? Should I let her? Wouldn't that be weird? I must have thought about it for way too long because she texted me several times.

_Max: fannnnngggggg_

_Max: heeeeeellllllllloooooooooooo oooooo_

_Fang: ummmm_

_Fang: watever. jus come in. the door is unlocked_

Great, I just invited her over. Actually Max invited herself over. There was a knock on my door. This girl gets here fast! "I SAID JUST COME IN!" I yelled at her. The door slowly opened. A figure stood outside my suite. It didn't look like Max's body. It belonged to a male.

"Are you looking for your precious Max?" a voice asked me. Dylan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who's that?" Jaxon asked me. I shook my head to let Jaxon know that he should be quite, but only Jaxon can see and not Dylan.

"You're not going to be with Max. She's my girlfriend, STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he cautioned me. Before I could say anything, Dylan disappeared down the dusky hallway. I didn't even know what that was all about. He doesn't scare me but that was...

"Hey! You know your door is open wide and people can see what you're doing right?" Max interrupted my thoughts.

"Yep" I answered back. Should I tell her about the incident that just occur with me and Dylan?

"Fang? Are you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost or something. Wait, did you just see a ghost?"

"Hi Max!" Jaxon chimed in.

"Hey there Jaxon! What are you guys watching?"

"Nemo!"

"Cool! Can I watch with you?"

"YES!" Jaxon patted the spot next to him. Max stride over to where he was sitting. For the rest of the night, we watched Finding Nemo. At the end of the movie, I peeked at Max and Jaxon. It was cute, Jaxon was curled up on Max because he fell asleep half way through the movie. Max was just staring at Jaxon.

"Max.."

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**Confession... I absolutely adore watching Finding Nemo with little kids. I just don't know why but I do (: I got sidetracked by watching _. Can anybody guess it? You probably know. But as son as I finish season 3, I am going to write a whole lot more. That's all for now... I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
